Accidently Accidental Sequel
by Kyoko Hitomi
Summary: So Kyo and Hika are together? Now it seems problems are arising for Kyo just because the girls of Ouran think she isn't fit for Hikaru. So are Kyo and Hika staying together, or will one girl tear them a part?


**The long awaited for (hopefully) sequel of Accidently Accidental. I'm sorry it took so long, during the summer I had horrible writer's block! BUT I AM BACK! (Hopefully) Enjoy Chapter one and tell me what you think at the end of this if I should continue or not.**

Chapter 1

Kyoko and Hikaru's story was all around school by the next three days.

"I'm never going to get Kyoko by herself anymore!" Atori complained flattening herself on a round table in the third music room.

"Atori I'm pretty sure you will." Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"What if Hikaru and Kaoru switch for a date and you don't know?" Atori pointed to Hikaru's once again red hair.

"I'll know if it's Hikaru." Kyoko sighed.

Atori had so far- wait for it…. Now she had been ranting for an hour. Kaoru sat next to his twin, laughing at the short girl rolling on the table. Kyouya sat off to the side on his laptop while Tamaki harassed Haruhi- like old times.

The club door opened making the shadow king look up from his laptop.

"Sorry we're closed for the day." He spoke fixing his glasses.

"I'm not interested in your damn club- I lost my friend." The female growled.

Like old times Tamaki jumped up, "We have to help this young maiden! Hikaru! Kaoru!"

The twins jumped up, "Roger!"

"Tamaki-senpai calm down." Atori said rolling off the table onto her feet, "you don't know this girl."

Kyouya typed on his laptop, "Kaoru Ichimaru, class 3-b. More known as the cussing queen."

Kaoru glared at Kyouya. She had crimson colored eyes. The roots of her hair were sliver and the rest was black.

"I don't have time to frolic around with people like you, I have to find Yuki."

"Wait, Yuki what?" Kyoko stood up next to Hikaru.

""Yuki Hitsugaya." Kaoru spoke, rather boredly.

"She's in class one-a … correct?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah…" the crimson-eyed girl gave Kyoko a look.

"She's in my class, I thought I seen her head for the library."

"I already checked."

Kyoko rubbed her chin. She began for the door where Kaoru stood.

"Where are you going Kyoko?" Hikaru wondered.

"You know Yuki, Hikaru- She has dyed blue hair, is really quiet, second highest marks in class, she never talks to any one- what if something happened?" Kyoko explained.

Hikaru stared at Kyoko, "I don't remember a Yuki in class."

"Hikaru you're no very observant, that's why, and I always catch you looking at Kyoko." Kaoru said, "I see Kyoko looking at everything in class, then looks at you for a while before a student distracts her again."

"Kyoko I didn't know you were observant." Haruhi spoke finally.

"I'm not, I just notice abnormal things, Yuki interests me, and I've tried learning her studying habits….I failed."

"It's nice knowing you're story and all but-"

"Kaoru?" a voice called.

Kaoru turned to face outside of the room, surely enough a blue eyed and blue haired girl was standing outside the door. Tamaki was the first to get in her face.

"Ah, fair Maiden." He spoke softly.

"DO….NOT…TOUCH…YUKI!" Kaoru yelled while punching Tamaki in the kidney.

Yuki's face was bright red. Kyoko took the opportunity to grab the shocked girl and bring her over to the table.

"Hi Yuki I'm-"

"Kyoko Hitomi. Yeah I know who you are." Yuki said.

"Y-you do?" Kyoko asked shocked.

"Yeah. You and Hitachiin-kun are very loud in class. You shouldn't fight like that it'll strain your guys' relationship." Yuki told her.

"We don't fight." Hikaru said.

"Well you never seem affectionate towards her." Yuki said.

Kyoko laughed as Hikaru gulped.

"You over look things Yuki. Hikaru has his own weird way of showing he likes me." Kyoko laughed once again.

"The other females will take it as a weakness and start confessing soon. I already heard a few in class talking about it."

"Whoopee! Now Yuki let's go." Kaoru said sarcastically.

"See you tomorrow Hitomi-Chan" Yuki said bowing.

"Call me Kyoko." Kyoko smiled.

Before Yuki could talk Kaoru dragged her away.

"That was fun." Atori said. "And now we know Kyo and Hika has a twenty percent chance of surviving."

"Why are you saying twenty?" Hikaru yelled.

"Well, you're affection and anger takes a part, plus seductive girls now trying to compete against Kyo. She'll get jealous."

"I don't get jealous."

"Yeah, we'll see. Anyways, unless you can grow as a person and not be shy to hold your girlfriends hand in public, who knows how long it'll last." Atori smiled.

"Such caring words from my best friends, I'm glad I can confide in you." Kyoko spoke sarcastically.

Kyoko walked over to the table again and grabbed her things.

"Kyoko?" Hikaru asked.

"Sorry Hikaru but I'm not going to stand here and let our relationship get insulted." 

She headed for the door, walking out.

"Kaoru can-"

"Just go Hikaru!" Kaoru urged.

Hikaru took off after Kyoko.

Kaoru sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Still not used to your brother being taken away..." Atori looked up at him.

"It's going to be a while until I get used to it." Kaoru sighed again.

"The whole Hikaru and Kyoko always being together won't last long. It's normally the first few months where it's just those two and no friends." Atori spoke, "plus, it was smart of him to run after her."

Kaoru smiled. Atori was smart and being more logical than he was being. He did get to see his brother everyday whereas Kyoko only did for a few hours of the school day. He also knows since Hikaru was a Host the dating thing was going to be rocky for a while. Kaoru could only hope and help them through it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kyoko!" Hikaru ran to catch up to the purple eyed girl.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. The ginger noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"Why am I so emotional lately…? I never cry." Kyoko hiccupped.

Hikaru pulled her into a hug, "You've been through a lot. I'm sorry, I really suck at this stuff, I'm still acting like the old Hikaru and-"

"That's the Hikaru I want. It's okay, don't listen to them, just whatever the moment feels like, go with it." Kyoko said.

Hikaru grinned, tipping Kyoko's face to look at him.

"Want to play a game?" He asked.

"What kind of game?" Kyoko eyed him.

"Who can worry Tamaki the most? Kaoru and I haven't picked on Boss in a long time."

"Then you and Kaoru can play."

"I want to include you!"

"I suppose then…"

"Kaoru and I will come out victorious like always."

"You wish; I crush you like tiny bug!" Kyoko said making a weird accent.

Hikaru laughed. Kyoko herself giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hikaru." Kyoko said after her giggles subsided.

"Want me to walk you to the main entrance?"

Kyoko shook her head, "Nope, I have a secret mission to do, but thanks for asking."

"Secret huh? Okay but game on tomorrow." Hikaru waved bye has he began to walk away.

Suddenly he stopped and turned around walking back to the now confused Kyoko. He gave her a devious grin. His hands were in his pockets as he bent down and gave Kyoko a peck on the lips. He straightened himself back up and began walking down the hall again.

"Hikaru!" Kyoko called trying to conceal a laugh.

Hikaru turned around to face her.

"Your lips were on fire!" Kyoko began laughing.

Hikaru stared at her confused as she started walking away, then it clicked.

"Don't make fun of my hair!" Hikaru yelled listening to Kyoko laugh.

Hikaru chuckled and began walking again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyoko turned around the corner. She smiled to herself.

"I have no idea why Hikaru went with that Kyoko girl."

Kyoko slipped back behind the corner to listen.

"I know, I mean look at her. She's not very pretty. She never wears the school uniform and the clothes she wears is ghastly."

"Yeah, Hikaru-kun needs a more feminine girl….and watching Kyoko; she isn't close to being girly."

"It won't be long until Hikaru gets bored of her anyways."

"I don't know but we…" the voice began trailing away as the group of girls went down the hallway away from Kyoko's hiding spot.

Kyoko sat on the floor. Maybe the girls were right. Hikaru leaves and also stops playing games when he gets bored of it. What if the same thing happens to Kyoko?

"Hitomi-Chan?" a voice asked concerned.

Kyoko looked up to see Yuki and Kaoru.

"I told you, call me Kyoko." Kyoko said.

"What's wrong? You're not worried about what I said are you? I'm sure you and Hikaru will make it." Yuki sat next to her.

"I don't know, gingers are different." Kaoru stated.

Yuki kicked her friend.

"Ru-Ru!"

"It's fine…He'll end up getting bored of me anyways." Kyoko sniffed.

"That's not the spirit to be holding there Kyo, beat the system." Kaoru held her fist up.

"I don't think he will, he really seems to smile more when you're around, and when you guys are loud in class, its cause he is making sure you're paying attention to him, but it's just sometimes when it gets out of hand that you should be careful about." Yuki explained trying to cheer up the dark haired girl.

"Yeah?" Kyoko questioned.

Yuki nodded while she smiled at Kyoko.

"Oh, I was wondering would you like to come bowling with the host club, Atori and myself." Kyoko asked.

"When?"

"This Sunday."

Yuki looked at Kaoru, "Sure."

"Alright I'll tell the Hosts' tomorrow… dammit I have to beat Hikaru in a game- heh heh heh, Yuki can I use you?" Kyoko wondered grinning demonically.

Yuki gulped. Kaoru glared.

"For what exactly?" Kaoru huffed.

"I need to send Tamaki into the dark abyss of worry~ and if I get him to fall for my plan he will feel as if he has been destroyed!" Kyoko smiled, laughing.

"O-okay." Yuki agreed.

Kyoko stood up and put a happy tone in her voice, "Meet me in the morning!"

She then ran off. She was glad Yuki ran into her. Kyoko accomplished her mission and Yuki cheered her up. Now being away Kyoko felt alone, she worried about those girls.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yuki over here!" Kyoko waved the blue haired girl over.

The studious girl jogged over to Kyoko.

"Okay every morning Tono walks down this hall to get to our class to say Hi to Haruhi, I need you to 'bump' into him, alright?"

Yuki shook her head. As if on cue they noticed a bubbly blonde making his way down the hall. Kyoko pushed Yuki out from their hiding spot. The blue haired girl flew into the blonde.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Yuki repeated.

"It's alright fair-"

"TONO!" Kyoko jumped out, "you sly dog, what will Haru-chan think of this?"

"Wait no Kyoko you don't-"

"The proof is right here." Kyoko held out her phone.

A picture of Yuki and Tamaki was on there, appearing to be hugging. Tamaki's eyes went wide.

"One wrong move Souh and I'll show her!" the blonde began hyperventilating. Kyoko skipped down the hallway to class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I don't think that was nice." Yuki said.

"Sorry I left you. Oh shhhhh, Hikaru is coming." Kyoko said seeing a set of red heads out in the hall.

As he walked in a group of girls surrounded him and his brother. Kyoko's smiled faded as she looked at Hikaru.

"If you don't back off I will hurt you!" A voice by the door threatened.

The girls scurried away revealing Atori next to the twins.

"SURPRISE KYO! I transferred out of I.S.!" Atori shouted.

Most of the girls in the classroom glared at Kyoko. Hikaru sat down in his spot which was by the purple eyed girl.

"So if I win, which I will, you have to be my maid for a week." Hikaru smiled.

"If you lose, which you will, you have to treat me like a queen, and abide my orders." Kyoko stuck out her tongue.

"Deal." Hikaru chuckled.

"Wait, a bet? You guys are seriously betting, awe, Kyo is so grown up!" Atori gushed sitting by the younger twin.

Kyoko rolled her eyes at her short friend.

Throughout class Kyoko began noticing more and more girls looking back glaring at her. She was getting quite annoyed of it. She rolled her eyes as she went back to her worksheet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyoko's eye twitched. The only time that happened was when something disturbs her . . . and this, crossed into disturbingly annoying.

She set some tea cups down on a deserted table, eyeing across the room at the Hitachiin's.

Today more than two dozen girls were sitting and or standing around the table flirting with both of them.

"If you want I can scare them away." Atori smiled nicely, though you could clearly see mini demonic Atori's dancing around her head.

"You will do no such thing Meku, because Kyoko and Hikaru are together many more females will come and try to 'steal' Hikaru, which-"

"Means more money…" Kyoko cut off Kyouya.

"Exactly." Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

Kyoko shook her head, figuring she'd have to wait until club was over to even get near him.

"Uhm, Hitomi?" A voice called.

Kyoko and Atori turned around.

"Yuki, I told you call me Kyo!" Kyoko smiled happy to see Yuki and her friend Kaoru.

"Sorry. Uhm, can we talk to you?" Yuki asked.

"Uh…Sure."

Kyoko pulled out a chair, Yuki, Kaoru, and Atori sat down as well.

"You know Suki Utada?" Yuki asked, frowning.

"Yeah, she's in our class…"

Atori scrunched up her face, knowing what was coming.

"I heard her talking about you…" Yuki looked into Kyoko's eyes.

**And Chapter one is DONE! Well I really hope you like it, I'm still trying to figure out a really good title, so It might end up changing. But, tell me what you think of the story, I'd love to hear about it!  
xoxo**

**-Kyoko Hitomi!**


End file.
